Elements
by OffMyTea
Summary: Terra and Aqualad meet, does love bloom? What does a jealous BeastBoy look like? I really suck at summarys! I think y'all will like it! So please read! Contains Aqualad/Terra. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>So this is an AqualadTerra fiction. Cause honestly, there needs to be more. I mean, I just don't get any of the BeastBoy pairings! I mean, Raven and BeastBoy? Seriously? Raven is too mature for him. And I just don't like Terra with him, for obvious reasons. (seriously, no offense to anyone who likes Raven and BeastBoy. I just don't like it.) So enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: why do I even need one? Do I LOOK like I own Teen Titans? Nope! So don't sue me because I have no money. (trust me, you would know if I did. There would be more Flinx and Terra/Aqualad!) **

**To set the story, Terra went with Slade, but when she stopped the volcano, she didn't turn to stone. Got it? Good. Because I'm not explaining it again. :)**

* * *

><p>Aqualad had come up from the ocean again. He threw a huge metal robot onto the shores of the Titans Tower's island. The five Titans ran out to see a very angry Atlantian.<p>

"Your trash is in my ocean." he said sternly. He'd said it once, and he'd really hoped he would never have to say it again.

"No, your ocean's in our trash." BeastBoy joked. Aqualad sent him a glare that could rival Batman's.

"Come up to the tower." Robin said. Aqualad nodded and followed the other teens up.

When they got up, they were greeted by a blonde girl in a black t-shirt with a yellow T in a circle on the front. She had brown gloves, boots, and shorts on. She wore a pair of goggles around her neck.

"Oh! Hi! My name's Terra!" she said to the Atlantian as she spun a few pebbles in her hand.

"Aqualad." he replied. He bowed his head towards her. BeastBoy glared and Starfire got hearts in her eyes. Aqualad ignored the red-head and went to the screens.

"The Brotherhood of Evil are trying to make another base in the ocean." he explained.

"We'll go down to investigate. Is there anything we should know?" Robin said firmly.

"First, I assume Terra can manipulate earth." he said.

"Correct." Robin said.

"Terra, have you ever used your powers while you were underwater before?" he asked as he turned to the blonde.

"Yea...why?" she responded. The team looked at the Atlantian.

"The area around the base is surrounded by tall pillars of rocks. The spaces between are to small for the t-ship. You cant get through from the top because there are layers of rock in the way. Terra can use her powers to move the rocks." Aqualad explained. Terra looked to Robin.

"Alright. But how would this work?" he asked, turning to Aqualad.

"I'll move the water to create an air bubble around Terra's head." he reasoned. Terra nodded and the other Titans headed to the t-ship. Aqualad jumped into the water, followed by Terra.

"Ready?" he asked. She put her goggles over her ice blue irises and nodded. She and Aqualad dove down and a bubble of air surrounded her head. The two teens swam beside the ship for a while when Terra started to fall behind. Aqualad stopped and swam back to her. The t-ship stopped but continued drifting forward slowly. BeastBoy tried to turn so he could see what happened to Terra to no avail.

Aqualad swam over to Terra and put a hand on her shoulder. He expanded the bubble to go around his head in addition to her's.

"You okay?" he asked. Terra was panting.

"Just...a little...tired..." she said. Aqualad put his arm around her waist and pulled her along with him. He created a current behind them to push them along.

"Thanks..." she said. They quickly caught up to the ship and they started forward again.

BeastBoy glared at Aqualad, or more specifically, the arm he had around Terra's waist.

Raven could feel the waves of jealousy pulse off of BeastBoy. She looked over at him and saw him glaring. She smirked.

In a few more minutes, they arrived at the start of the rock walls.

"You ready?" Aqualad asked as he let got of Terra's waist. She nodded and held her hands out in front of her. Aqualad's eyes glowed red and the water below Terra swirled, creating a small, but steady platform to stand on. She smiled back gratefully and focused on the rocks in front of her. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow along with her hands and the rocks began to shudder as they slowly began to move. Soon, enough rocks were moved out of the way that the t-ship could move around to the base off in the distance. Terra's eyes and hands stopped glowing. She slowly closed her eyes and began to drift off the platform. Aqualad rushed to her side and grabbed her waist and pulled her up. He had the water for a large bubble around their whole bodies and swirl around the bottom to make a platform to stand on. Terra slowly opened her eyes to see a very concerned Aqualad looking down at her.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" he asked concerned as he helped her up. She nodded slowly and held her head as she stood. BeastBoy was fuming as he watched the two teens in the bubble.

"I've never really had to do so much in a while..." she said. Aqualad nodded and moved them in the bubble to the ship. He pointed to Raven who then entered his mind to see what he wanted.

"_Terra's fine. We can continue." _he said in his mind. Raven nodded but saw something in his mind. She became curious and began to walk over there. She heard the faint laughter of a girl. She walked over slowly, when she was suddenly forced out violently. She blinked and looked over at Aqualad.

"_Sorry. That's private." _he projected to her. She nodded again.

They soon arrived at the base. They went in the entrance and Aqualad dropped the bubble around Terra's head. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." she said. He just shrugged.

"No problem." he said as he smiled back at her. The rest of the team then ran over to them. BeastBoy glared daggers at Aqualad.

"Alright. Let's split up to find the mail control base." Robin said. "so, Cyborg, Starfire, and I will go this way, Raven, Aqualad, BeastBoy, Terra, go that way." he ordered. Raven went over to him.

"Robin, I don't think it's a good idea to put BeastBoy and Aqualad in the same group. They don't exactly get along. I think Beast Boy's jealous of how Aqualad's been acting around Terra." she told him quietly. Robin nodded.

"Actually, BeastBoy, you come with us." he said. BeastBoy looked peeved, but listened.

* * *

><p>WITH RAVEN, TERRA, AND AQUALAD<p>

* * *

><p>As the three heroes walked, Raven quietly sneaked into Aqualad's mind. She silently wandered around till she reached the area she had been in before. She wandered towards the laughter of the girl she heard earlier. She walked over and saw a blonde girl running around laughing and smiling. She quickly recognized the girl as Terra. She was suddenly pushed out of the area and brought to the front of Aqualad's mind. She stood in front of a figure of the Atlantian.<p>

"I thought I told you not to go there, that it was private." he said sternly.

"I apologize for intruding Aqualad. Will you forgive me?" Raven asked. Aqualad thought for a moment.

"Alright, just please, don't tell anyone, BeastBoy hates me enough already." he said smirking. Raven smiled and left his head.

The three continued walking down the hall when they got to a split.

"Aqualad, Terra, you go left, I'll go right." Raven said. The other teens nodded and they split up.

Aqualad and Terra walked along for a bit longer and rounded a corner. Suddenly, a beam of red hit Terra in the gut and she was flung back. Aqualad's eyes widened and he quickly turned and glared at the guards who had shot at Terra. His eyes glowed red, and water burst from pipes in the wall and quickly surrounded the guards. Terra got up and saw Aqualad holding the guards up in a ball of water. They were struggling to get out, obviously having no air. Terra ran to Aqualad.

"Aqualad! Stop!" she yelled. Aqualad gasped, his eyes going back to normal, the water dropping the guards down. They were knocked unconscious, but not dead. Aqualad turned to Terra, his face twisted in a shocked and horrified expression. Terra gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Aqualad? You gonna be okay?" she asked. He nodded slowly.

"A-are you alright?" he asked slowly. Terra nodded and Aqualad brought her into a swift hug. They stood up and then quickly ran down the hall again.

* * *

><p>WITH CYBORG, STARFIRE, ROBIN, AND BEASTBOY<p>

* * *

><p>"BB, are you okay?" Cyborg asked his unusually silent green friend.<p>

"No! I'm not alright! Aqualad's taking Terra away from me!" he practically yelled.

"BeastBoy, I'm sure it's nothing..." Robin said, trying to reassure his friend.

"But it's not!" the angry changeling retorted. The group then walked in silence.

They suddenly heard an explosion in the base.

"Titans! GO!" Robin called as they charged to where the sound came from.

* * *

><p>WITH AQUALAD AND TERRA<p>

* * *

><p>The two teens ran into a room, as soon as they did, the door locked behind them. They looked around and suddenly nearly 1,000 robots appeared and began attacking them. The teens sprung into action, but every time they knocked out a robot, another quickly replaced it. They stood back to back in the middle of a circle of robots.<p>

"Terra! Can you make a huge pillar shoot through this room? It's the main one, so by knocking this part out, we should destroy the entire base!" Aqualad yelled over the noise.

"I'll try!" Terra said. Aqualad quickly covered her and her eyes glowed yellow and she shrieked as a huge stone pillar broke through the room. As it crashed through the computers, there was a large explosion. Aqualad ran and shielded Terra as the room exploded.

* * *

><p>WITH THE OTHERS (Raven joined with them)<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys! We need to get out now! The whole base is going to self destruct!" Cyborg yelled.<p>

"Titans! GO!" Robin yelled and they all ran away towards where the ship was.

"But Terra!" BeastBoy yelled. Cyborg merely picked him up and ran.

"No! We need to leave!" he yelled as he ran.

The team got into the ship and had barely gotten out of range when the base exploded.

"TERRA!" BeastBoy screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohh..cliffy! I'm so evil! anyways, please review, the next chapter should be up...soon. :) like, before Friday soon. Hopefully tomorrow. :) Hahaha...<strong>

**~Alyss**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p><strong>Only one review? Only? Well, I made a promise to myself! If anyone, even one person likes a story, I continue that story for that one person! So <span>thank you<span> Naruto-Neko. I'm glad you like this, and I will continue for you! **

**Hope anyone who reads this, likes it!**

**Disclaimer: Still no. I only wish. **

* * *

><p>"TERRA!" BeastBoy yelled as the base exploded. Cyborg quickly ran the ship around as soon as the explosion stopped and raced to the center of the explosion. Everyone searched frantically for the two Titans. Suddenly, there was a tapping on the top of the glass of the ship. The Titans looked up and were overjoyed at the sight.<p>

Terra and Aqualad were swimming around above the ship. Aqualad smiled down at the group of heroes and pointed to Raven, then to his head.

"_Do the rest of you all want to head to the surface?"_ he thought.

"Do we want to head up? Aqualad wants to know." she asked the team.

"Sure." Robin said.

"_Yes. We are ready."_ Raven projected. Aqualad nodded then turned to Terra.

"It's time to go up." he said. The blonde sighed and smiled.

"Alright. Let's go." she said as the two teens and the ship went to resurface. They got up and quickly headed to the base.

"I need to check you both over to make sure you weren't injured." Raven said. Terra and Aqualad nodded and they followed Raven to the Medical Bay. The other Titans followed them closely.

* * *

><p>"Well you two look fine to me." Raven said as she finished.<p>

"Thanks." Aqualad said as he smiled. They then all went back out, Aqualad heading out of the base.

"Hey!"

Aqualad turned to see Terra running after him. He paused and waited for her to catch up.

"I just wanted to say thanks. Normally, I don't have fun on these things, but being underwater was a lot of fun. You're lucky you get to live there, it's so beautiful." she said. Aqualad smiled.

"You're welcome. And I'm glad you had fun. If you like it that much, how about I give you a tour of some underwater places?" he offered.

"Seriously?" she asked, her eyes wide. Aqualad smiled and nodded. Terra tackled him into a hug.

"I'd love that!" she said happily. Aqualad smiled and returned the hug.

"How about...the day after tomorrow? Around noonish?" he asked. Terra nodded and hugged him again. Aqualad blushed slightly, not that you could tell unless you were looking for it.

"See you then!" she said as he smiled and dove into the sea.

"See you!" he called as he waved. Terra waved back, and he then sank into the sea. Terra smiled and then went back inside.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" BeastBoy asked.<p>

"It was nothing. I just made arrangements with Aqualad is all. He's going to show me some places underwater since I liked it so much." Terra said simply.

"What? You're going on a date with him?" he asked as Terra rolled her eyes and walked down the hallway.

They got to the main room where all the Titans were sitting.

"But Terra!"

"No! I made up my mind!" she said as she walked over to Robin.

"Robin, can I have a few days off?" Terra asked the leader.

"Why?" he asked.

"Aqualad's going to show me around some places underwater because I liked it down there so much." she said plainly.

"Sure. Why not?" he said smiling. Terra thanked him, then went to her room, BeastBoy still trailing after her. She went into her room then slammed the door before he could get in.

* * *

><p>The next day, Terra went out by the shore, to see Aqualad already waiting.<p>

"You ready?" he asked. Terra looked back to see BeastBoy sending glaring daggers down at Aqualad. She turned back.

"Definatly." she said as they jumped into the sea.

Soon, they just were being pushed along by a current, drifting lazily.

"Hey Aqualad?" Terra said.

"Yea?"

"We're really good friends, right?" she asked.

"Yea." he said as he turned to face her.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked. "Promise not to tell?" Aqualad nodded.

"You can trust me." he said.

"BeastBoy is being really stupid. He's jealous of you, and he's just being a jerk. I know he likes me, but I don't like him like that. I've tried telling him that, but he just won't listen to me..." she said, her voice cracking a little bit.

"Hey, it's alright." he said as he embraced her.

"Thanks." she said as they continued on. Aqualad pointed in the distance.

"There it is. Atlantis." he said smiling. They went into the city, and Aqualad began showing Terra everything around the beautiful underwater city. They toured for a while, and soon covered the whole city.

"Hey Aqualad!" someone called. Aqualad led Terra over.

"Hey Kaldur!" he said as he greeted his friend.

"Who's this?" Kaldur asked.

"Kaldur, this is Terra, Terra, this is Kaldur. I'm showing her around a bit." he said.

"Nice to meet you, Terra. How do you like the city?" Kaldur asked.

"It's amazing!" Terra said enthusiastically.

The three talked for a while, but then it was time for Terra to get back.

"See you again sometime Kaldur!" Terra said as they began to head out.

"Looking forward to it!" he called back as he waved.

The two teens then headed back towards the tower, and by the time they got back, it was already dark out.

"I had a great time!" Terra said to Aqualad.

"I'm glad. I'd better head back." he said as he turned to leave, but was stopped when Terra grabbed his arm.

"No! It's late, stay here for the night." she said. Aqualad shrugged and nodded as she led him inside.

"Hey guys!" she said as she came in.

"Hey Terra, oh, hi Aqualad." Robin said.

"Can Aqualad stay the night?" Terra asked. Robin nodded. Terra smiled and led Aqualad down to his room.

"Thanks Terra." he said as he sat down on the bed. She went over and sat beside him.

"Hey, no problem." she said smiling. Aqualad smiled back at her.

"Hey, there's a carnival later this week, I was going to ask some of the other honorary titans if they wanted to come, you in?" Terra asked the Atlantian.

"Sure. Who do you know is coming?" he asked.

"Um...Kid Flash, Bumble Bee, Speedy, and I think Argent is coming." she said as she counted off on her fingers. Aqualad nodded.

"I'll be there." he said smiling. Terra grinned and gave him a quick hug.  
>"Night Aqualad, I'll see you tomorrow then!" she said as she left, though not before giving him a hug, which he returned happily.<p>

"Night Terra." he said.

What the two didn't know is that a little green fly was watching them the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, not a very good place to leave off, but I hope y'all liked it! Not sure when chapter three should be up. When ever I can is all I can promise. So, review! Bye!<strong>

**~Alyss**


End file.
